


Borrowing

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Series: Fluff Starters [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Prompt:"Would it be alright if I borrowed your sweater? It smells like you."





	Borrowing

Draco was packing to go on a business trip. He was supposed to meet with the head of the American department of mysteries and demonstrate the new time turners. He did not want to go. He would be missing him and Harry's date night as well as his weekly visit to the library with Hermione. Not to mention that he would be spending four days away from his husband. They hadn't spent more than a day apart since they moved in together six years ago. 

"It will be fine, Draco. It isn't that long and we'll have the mirrors." Harry promised as he hugged a frantic Draco from behind. 

"I know. I just don't like breaking away from routine. It's making me nervous. This will also be the longest we've been away from each other in six years. I think I have a right to be nervous." Draco sighed. He knew he was overreacting but he couldn't help it. 

"Nothing is going to be different when you get back. Everyone will be fine and we will go about our routine again when you get back." Harry promised.

"Would it be alright if I borrowed your sweater? It smells like you." Draco asked, a blush coming to rest high on his cheekbones. 

"Of course you can." Harry smiled.

It was three days later and Draco was being rushed to the hospital. Something had gone wrong during the demonstration and his arm had been splinched. He had demanded that someone call Harry the second that he had gotten there but he wasn't sure that they were listening to him. 

"Mr. Malfoy-Potter, is there any way you might be pregnant?" One of his assistants asked. Draco remembered the problem that they had come across with pregnancy. The magic recognized the child as another person going through. It became unstable when more than one person went through. 

"Shit." Draco answered. It was very possible that he was pregnant. "Please call Harry." He begged his assistant before passing out. 

Harry was more terrified that he had ever been in his life. He was suspicious when Draco's assistant, Maryanne, floo called him. Before she could even explain everything, Harry was insisting that he come through and that she back away from the fireplace. 

"Where is he?" Harry asked as soon as he was in the hospital waiting room. She gestured for him to follow and led him to the room at the end of a nearby hall. 

"Harry?" Draco asked from the bed. Harry gulped as he felt all the monitoring spells on Draco and spotted the large jar of dittany and skelegrow on the bedside table. 

"Are you okay? What happened?" Harry was beside the bed in mere seconds, pulling Draco's good hand into his own.

"I got splinched trying to demonstrate the time turner. There's a problem when pregnant people try to use it that we're working on." Draco blushed as a look of shocked understanding crossed Harry's face. 

"Pregnant? Draco, that's amazing. Merlin, I love you." Harry grinned.

"I love you too, Potter." Draco laughed.

"The baby is fine, after the splinching thing?" Harry checked.

"Yes, perfectly fine. But I may have ruined your sweater." Draco gestured to the destroyed sweater on the table across the room. Both of them broke out in laughs. After this, Draco refused to go on any more business trips but his routine was destroyed by the new presence in their home. He didn't mind so much.


End file.
